


The Perks of Having a Highblood Moirail

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gratuitous horn care, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Possible alluded quadrant confusion from pale to red, Proper social conduct, Quick mention of Fef and ED's old palerom, Social grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat learns the perks of having Eridan as a moirail, as highbloods have a very close relationship with horn grooming, and of course, Eridan shows him how it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Having a Highblood Moirail

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Trolls use horn grooming as a way to bond with their red quadrants, mostly moirails.

You eye the kit you used to share with your ex-moirail apprehensively, worrying your lower lip between your sharp fangs. A droplet of blood beads against the surface and your tongue darts out to lick it away. 

Your irritated that, even as a lowblood, you moirail can’t do something so simple as to care for his horns. You sigh, long and low, and heft the little tin box up, removing the lid to take out the hard, strong file. 

You turn to him and straddle his lap, ignoring as he huffs in irritation. “You,” You begin firmly, “need to learn howw to take care ‘a yourshellf.” You can’t help but fishpun, as it’s always managed to relieve your tension.

Karkat scoffs and turns his head to the side, but you grip one of his nubby horns and yank his head back around. He lets out a sharp keen of frustrated confusion, and slowly, you trace the underside of the keratin coated protrusion. 

“Yeah, whale,” He grumbles, mocking your fish-related phrases. “I guess you can.”

You nod affirmatively and curtly, humming a little as you tilt his head up by placing a finger under his jaw. He compliantly-although reluctantly-looks up, and you rest the file against his right horn. He growls, and you press two fingers to his lips, shooshing him softly. 

Karkat huffs again but relaxes as you begin to apply pressure with the metal grating tool, vigorously scrubbing away. A fine mist of dark shavings falls around you, into your laps and onto the floor of the respiteblock. 

You expect him to grumble about you making a mess, but by the time the horn is filed to your satisfaction, his head is lolling back and his jaw is slack. You chuckle softly and blow on his horn, sending a shower of shavings down around you. 

A purr rumbles up in his chest and you smile, cupping the back of his neck to bend him forward so you can reach the back of his horn. You shift the file and begin to work on the other side, then ruffle his hair when you’re finished. 

You repeat your actions against his other horn before replacing the hard file with a softer one. You scrape it over his horns, paying special attention to the tips and bases before setting it down to take a break on your delicate fingers. 

The mutantblood looks a little disappointed, having been enjoying the massage, and you kiss his forehead in a little more than pale way. He yawns softly as you dip a sponge in oils, rubbing his horns down and coating them until they gleam. 

He lets out a gentle purr and you chuckle, rubbing his shoulders and climbing off his lap. He watches you lazily as you clean up your kit, finding a wet rag and dampening his horns so they cool off from the friction and set. 

When you’re finished, you look at him appraisingly, looking pleased. “Much better.” You say confidently, and he reaches up to touch them.

He appears surprised as he feels how smooth they’ve become, and you pat his shoulder, beginning to sweep up the horn shavings. “What exactly was that?” He asks, coming out of his stupor.

You flick him a nonchalant hand movement before saying, “Horn grooming. Vvery important to adults. After you pupate, you’ll need to groom ‘em once a wweek, at least.” 

He hums, absorbing the information, then stands and gently eases you into the chair, picking up the kit. “Can I try on you?”

You look a little hesitant for a moment, not wanting to experience any pain at his hands, but you remember how pale you are for him and smile gently. “A’ course, Kar. Wwhy not?” 

He beams and slides into your lap, unpacking the kit and beginning to rub the file over the base of your horn. Your earfins twitch in pleasure and you close your eyes, a purr rising in your chest as he sends you drifting off into a grooming-induced state of rest.


End file.
